sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ship Types
Revamped the entire page and added additional information. A great deal of the information is original, so any proofreading and fact checking would be excellent. I'm not very experienced at playing the Vasari or Advent so I may have misclassified a few of their ships. Alexi281 20:10, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Is it worth adding in the trade, refinery, construction, Fighters and Bombers, so that we can make pages that link to them. They are a good source of income to kill for bounty, and limit an opponents economy if destroyed even if some of them are free. Scaremonger I would say so... They may not play a huge role in the game, but they do play a role. Adding their info sounds like a good idea to me... Quip : Thanks. I already added them the other night. Still need some of the stats and images though. Scaremonger should we put a note on the cruiser section noting that the ingame description of techs and abilities does not diferentiate between frigates and cruisers (i.e. the description for advents plasma weapon upgrades state Frigates Upgrades: purge vessel, Destra Crusader, but the destra is a cruiser.) Githyan 21:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Requesting detailed Strike Craft information Admittedly, I just want to know how Kol's Flak Burst damages them. Thanks. Don't know exactly, but I guess it's easier to carry interceptors onboard Kol. I was here for another thing. I propose giving more detailed information about strikecraft, too. But, more, we need some kind of a fighter FAQ to understand the true level of damage they deal. Must compare strikecraft and standart ships in tactical terms. So who's better: the big battleships or the big carriers with their squadrons? : Have you ever seen a full carrier fleet in action? It's SCARY... (But the best fleets would probably be balanced.) --Libelnon 10:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Tactics on the guildwiki there is a section under each skill that describes tactics for using them and good combos, as well as any bugs they may have. im going to add a tactics section to serve the same purpose under the ingame description. Githyan 20:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Battleships Yall's description says the battleships are a "cross between a carrier and a heavy assault Capital". that is not true, the heavy assault Capitals have more strikecraft than battleships. I'm removing the note. Githyan 21:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Format Standardization I'm feeling like the Capital Ships need to be standardized, somehow - the sections for the TEC ships are written differently than that of the Advent and Vasari Capitals, which can be somewhat annoying for people new to the site. Thoughts? Titan AEX4 16:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) : That would make sense, to be quite honest. I don't see why different articles should be written in different styles - it kinda spoils the idea of a 'wiki'. --Libelnon 10:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Assault Frigates? The Light Frigate description speaks of a vulnerability to "assault frigates" (the term also used elsewhere in the wiki) but it is not clear (to me, at least) what is considered an "assault frigate". 23:59, May 24, 2014 (UTC) dsm